More Than That
by knk4891
Summary: Theodore is hopelessly in love with Brittany, but Brittany is too smitten with his brother Alvin to notice. Theodore wishes that Brittany would realize that he loves her more than Alvin ever could. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own (nor did I create) the characters in this story or the song used as the story's inspiration.

**Author's Note: **This is an incredibly random one-shot that came out of nowhere that's based on the song _More than That_ by the Backstreet Boys (yes, I like the Backstreet Boys, and I'm not afraid to admit it!). And it's about Theodore being in love with Brittany... yeah, I have no idea why I wrote this. I'm a little nervous about it because A.) It's in Theodore's point of view, which I have never attempted before and B.) It has no dialogue; it is strictly just what goes on in Theodore's mind. So this one-shot is different than anything I've written before. So I would really appreciate some feedback on this (i.e. reviews!). Okay, this author's note is becoming longer than the story, so I'll shut up now. Enjoy.

* * *

**_I will love you more than that_**

**_I won't say the words then take them back_**

**_Don't give loneliness a chance_**

**_Baby, listen to me when I say_**

****

_I can love you more than that_

* * *

She's crying again.

She's sitting in the front seat of her car crying. The parking lot is almost empty, except for me and a few kids getting out of detention or sports practices. She probably thinks she is alone and that no one can see her; Brittany wouldn't cry in front of a lot of people. She's too proud to do that.

She's probably crying because of Alvin. No, she _is _crying because of Alvin, because that's the only reason she ever cries. And lately, she's been doing that a lot.

I don't know what he did this time. Maybe he ignored her again. Or broke another promise. Heck, he could have done both. But whatever he did, she doesn't deserve it. She deserves much better.

I wouldn't make her cry. I wouldn't make promises I couldn't keep. I wouldn't flirt with other girls. I wouldn't belittle her. I could love her more than Alvin ever could.

I already love her more than Alvin does.

But who am I kidding? I can't compete with Alvin. He's handsome, athletic, charming, and talented; everything I'm not. Why would Brittany ever want to date a chubby, average guy like me when she dates the coolest guy in school? Everyone likes Alvin… nobody even notices me. I'm just the nice guy, the fat kid, the sweet one. Sometimes I think that's all I'll ever be.

People notice Brittany. How could they not? She is beautiful, with her bright blue eyes, heart-shaped face, and shiny light brown hair. But a lot of people don't like Brittany. They say she's mean or self-centered. But I admire her confidence; I always have. She isn't afraid to take risks or stand up for what she believes in. I wish I could be that brave.

That's why I hate seeing her like this; sobbing alone in the school parking lot. Alvin is her one weakness, the one person who can drive her to tears. And even though he is my brother, I hate him for making her cry.

I know what will end up happening. I'll go over there, like I always do. I'll ask her what's wrong, and she'll tell me. Then she'll wrap her arms around me and we'll hug while she cries, getting tears and snot all over my sweater sleeve. I'll tell her that everything will be okay, and she'll say something like, "You're such a good friend, Theodore."

After we hug, she'll feel better. She'll drive home, and probably not offer me a ride, even though our houses are right next to each other. So I'll walk home, and when I get there, Alvin will be on the phone with Brittany while he plays his newest video game. He will tell her that he's sorry, even though he won't be listening to a word she's saying because he'll about to get the highest score. He just says whatever it takes to keep her around.

Later tonight, I'll see Alvin and Brittany curled up together on the sofa, arguing about what to watch on TV. They'll banter a bit, but they'll eventually start kissing and forget about what's on the television. Then I'll go upstairs, alone, and go to bed.

That's what usually happens. I'm just the shoulder to cry on, the listener.

The friend.

It's hard to be just friends knowing we could be so much more.

It hurts to know Brittany will never know that. Maybe she'd like me if I was attractive, or good at sports. Maybe I'd get her attention if I wasn't so shy, or if I was smarter. But I'm not any of those things; I'm just Theodore.

Dave has always told me that I'm great just the way I am, that there's nothing wrong with being "just Theodore." I believed him when I was eight, but not anymore. Brittany will never love me as much as I love her. She'll always fall for popular, good-looking guys like Alvin. Guys who aren't me.

But that's okay. As much as I'd love for Brittany to love me, I know she probably never will. I guess I just have to accept that; but I'll _never _stop loving her.

She's still crying. I really hate seeing her like this; she's so sad. I guess I should go comfort her now. Maybe, just _maybe_, she'll realize that she can't do this anymore. She'll realize that Alvin isn't any good for her, and she'll see that I'm the one who really loves her, the one who has loved her all this time.

She won't, of course. I suppose that's okay, for the time being. For now, I just want her to stop feeling so sad. And if that means that she goes back to Alvin an hour later, then so be it. At least she'll be happy for a while, until he makes her cry again tomorrow.

I wish she would realize that she deserves much better. She deserves someone who loves her for who she is, someone who would never break her heart. Someone like me.

I could love her more than anyone else ever could.

* * *

**Sooo... how was it? Let me know in a review. I'm really curious how this is going to be received!**


End file.
